wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
Archives: 1 2 ---- Emma stalked a mouse her tail slowly swiping over the ground never really touching the ground. With a huge leap she landing next to the mouse. After quickly snapping the mouse's neck she turned to see a black tom standing there. "Can I help you?" She asked. The black tom nodded. "I'm Henry. Your son."— Minkstar 15:41, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Infernoflame walked alone, she never had anyone to be with so she was used to being alone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:27, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop's head sprang from the soil, gasping. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:02, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze's head popped out from the ground. Creekfrost flew out of the ground and landed on grass, real grass. "Where are we!?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:10, December 10, 2015 (UTC) (Are they by the Clans?) Stoneblaze got to her paws. (yeah) Talonfang poked her had up from the ground. "That was fun, i want it to happen again." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:12, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw poked her head up. Stoneblaze sniffed around. "I smell Clan." "Really!? I thought I smelled something, MAYBE it's just our scent." Talonfang muttered to herlself. Waterdrop looked around. "What happened?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:15, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "It's not. And I think we got sent to the Clans." Starlight suddenly bathed the clearing. An old, very faint StarClan cat stepped to them. "You have all been given secend chances at life, chose your new paths wisely." he murmured and disappered. Waterdrop's jaw hanged. "So... we'ree..... alive...?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:18, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "CREEKFROST! Our kits!" Creekfrost's heart felt like it was going to explode when his mate suddenly screamed. He jumped over to her wildly. He shook out his fur, confused. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:22, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "If we go to RockClan, we can see our kits!" "uh..." Creekfrost meowed still looking wild. Waterdrop nudged Stoneblaze. "I know your super excited to see your kits, I am too, but maybe we should take this slow." she also casted a glance at Talonfang and Jaguarclaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:25, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah... What about those two?" Waterdrop shrugged, Creekfrost paced frantic, "I don't know.," Waterdrop murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "What do we do in general?" "Perhaps figure out what to say to our Clans once we shall return?" Talonfang said with an awful gleam in her eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:32, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," Jaguarclaw had a sorrowful look in her eyes. "I'm gonna say I died and I decided to haunt them more." Talonfang mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:37, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Pebblestar's not gonna be happy to see me," "That's great, now let's go," Talonfang meowed, beginning to walk to RockClan. Waterdrop followed a bit slowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:41, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow was having pains in her stomach for awhile her kits would be coming soon Eagletalon looked to Shorewillow. "Are you okay?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:43, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "I think there coming " Shorewillow says "They are!?" Eagletalon mewd. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yes there coming NOW " Shorewillow says panicking "Un.... just stay calm." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:41, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow nods calming down at his words she didn't want another kit to die like Rockit the pain grew stronger Eagletalon gave her a stick. "Bite on it, I saw Risingsun do this." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 23:01, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (Why did you block the thing where we had the kits names and descriptions) Shorewillow bit on the stick soon on slid out it was a tom Shorewillow gave a smile Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff